YuGiOh Behind the Scenes
by Joe Joe McFearson
Summary: Ever wonder what REALLY happens when they start rolling the cameras? Find out here! A silly story. :
1. Welcome behind the scenes!

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Behind the scenes.

"Its time to dududududududududuel!"

"Wait, stop the music why do they say duel when they're playing cards?" says the confused director Joe.

"Well would it sound right if you said Its time to plplplplplplplplplay cards?" said the stage hand Jim.

"All right but why is the city called Domino if no one plays dominos in the city?" said Joe.

"Why should I know?" said Jim. "Whatever just start the show."

"Here we are at Domino the city where no one plays dominos. We have Domino High where everyone plays cards. Domino Card Shop where the kids at the school get their cards. A big tower called Kaiba Corp where they made the card game. And pretty much everywhere you see people dueling." says the narrator.

**Ending Credits: **

Confused director Joe...Played by Joe, the confused director

Stage hand Jim ...played by Jim, the stage hand

The narrator...played by umm...the narrator

_Wait_! The show's not over we just started. And rolling! And Yugi enter.

"Man, I wonder what type of pizza I want." said Yugi. "I know cheese!"

"No pepperoni!" said a voice inside his head.

"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Cheese!"

"No Pepperoni!"

"Whatever creepy voice inside my head. You can talk all you want but in getting cheese!"

"Dang!" said the voice.

Meanwhile while that conversation was happening the pizza guy was totally weirded out! "So it's gonna be cheese right?"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"YES!"

"OK, don't freak out."

"Yay!"

Then Tea walked in. "Hey Yugi -- _Hey Yami"_

"What was that Tea?" says Yugi.

"I'm trying not to reveal that Yami is inside you so don't tell Yugi OK?" Said Tea.

"Ummmmm... OK" said Yugi.

"Great job Tea!" said Yami sarcastically.

"Thanks!" said Tea.

"OK now the next scene is boring and the scene after that too. Skip to the part where Yugi gets into a fight at school." said Joe.

"You want a piece of me?" said Yugi.

"Yea," said Bully #1.

"Stunt Double!" yelled Yugi. Joey came in a midget suit on his knees.

"Wap!" Joey creamed Bully #1 and he flys back into the wall. Yugi came back out.

"That's what you get! HA!" said Yugi. "Here comes Bully #2 I'm gonna body slam him!"

Yugi climbed up on a desk.

"Stunt double!" Joey body slamed him.

"Yay!" Yugi's cheerleaders yell.

"Where did they come from?" said Joe.

"I'm going to go hang with them," said Joey.

"Whatever cut! That's a rap! Roll credits."

Yugi...played by Yugi.

Stunt double Yugi...played by Joey.

Tea...played by Tea.

Voice inside Yugi's head...played by Yami.

And the rest were listed earlier.

Hey will you people review please. This is my first fanfic. But it was fun when I made it. So review me! YAY!


	2. Cookie!

Yu-Gi-Oh  
Behind the Scenes II

"Its time to plplplplplplplplplay cards!"

"Now that's more like it!" said Joe.

"Ya sure," said Jim. "Now lets get to the story."

"Ok."

**Warning the rest of this story has very silly stuff.  
You have been warned.**

While walking down the street Yugi asked himself some very posing questions. "Am I hungry? Why is the sky blue? Why am I asking myself these questions that I don't know?" questioned Yugi.

"Why are you so clueless?" said Yami.

"Hey I haven't asked that question...yet," said Yugi.

**We're sorry to tell you that Yami has come down with the flu and he can't work for a while. He will be replaced by a cute fuzzy doggy wearing a scarf.**

"Woof!" said Yami/fuzzy doggy.

"Aw how cute!" Yugi squealed.

"As we were," yelled Joe.

"Oh ok," said Yugi. While Yugi was walking a sinister trap was set for him by a big doofus. "Ohhhhh a cookie! Ohhhh another one," said Yugi. And so on and so on. "AHHHHHHH!" Yugi yelled as he fell into the trap set way out in the open. "Wow, I can't believe I am so lucky to fall into a pit of chocolate. Hummmmmm I wonder why the chocolates are moving? AHHHHHH! My worst nightmare, genetically mutated chocolate taking over the world!"

"Hey Yugi, need some help to get out of this easily avoidable trap?" said Tea as she lowered down some rope.

"Thanks but now we need to do some thing about the GENETICALLY MUTATED CHOCOLATE! Dun Dun Dun." said Yugi in a very stupid voice.

"Hey! Yami looks so cute!" said Tea.

"Did you hear a word I said about the GENETICALLY MUTA--"

"Ya ya ya whatever." said Tea.

"WHATEVER! Call the marines, the army, the navy, the peace corps all of them. We need to get rid of this stuff before they get out of the hole!" yelled Yugi.

"Umm, Yugi it's to late they're out," said Tea in a calm, cool, and collected voice.

"Ok the marines are here, the army and the navy too, but the peace corps couldn't make it for some reason passing out potatoes in Ireland I think." said Yugi while reading the check list.

"Ok men fire at will," said General Tuff-as-nails, "oh and cute doggy Yugi."

"Um thanks I guess," said Yugi.

"Um sir the guns are clogged with chocolate and the men are eating the bad guys." said Colonel Not-so-tuff-as-nails.

"Let them eat the weak enemy." laughed General T-A-N.

"Well I guess that solved our problem right Yami?" said Yugi.

"WOOF!" said Yami.

"Thanks for the laugh kid see you later." said General T-A-N.

"Hummmm I wonder how you can command the marines, the army, and the navy. Well whatever -- hey look, a cookie!" Yelled Yugi.

Well thats it my second fanfic. This one was really weird and it reminded me of my life a little. Well review! Yay!


End file.
